1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a novel system and method for an interactive audio-visual puzzle which may be executed, implemented or accessed by a computer system, such as a mobile phone, gaming system, desktop/laptop computer, etc. In particular, the present invention comprises a computer-based puzzle including a plurality of virtual puzzle pieces, wherein, in addition to a visual or graphical component, each of the puzzle pieces also comprise or is otherwise assigned an audio component corresponding to a portion or segment of an audio or musical composition. Upon user manipulated disposition of the puzzle pieces in a completed, aligned orientation, the puzzle pieces will visually and collectively represent a predetermined graphical object, and the audio components thereof will collectively correspond to a continuous portion of the audio composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games involving the manipulation and/or arrangement of visual puzzle pieces to recreate a final picture or graphic are known. These types of games typically involve multiple puzzle pieces that physically connect to one another in various ways and which collectively represent a final picture.
While these games may be beneficial in terms of visual education and/or stimulation, they fail to provide any audio knowledge, education or interaction. Thus, they tend to provide little to no opportunity for the development or stimulation of a user's audio skills.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new puzzle game that incorporates audio and visual components that can be interactively stimulated as the user or player attempts to solve the puzzle. In particular, the proposed puzzle will include a plurality of puzzle pieces, each of which comprise a visual and audio component. When solved, the puzzle pieces will be disposed in an aligned or solved orientation revealing a graphical object and collectively playing an audio composition. The player can thus use both the audio and visual components of the pieces to assist in positioning the pieces in the correct orientation.